The Road to Ash Ketchum
by The Pokefic Master22
Summary: In this story a 12 year old boy starts his journey with his new pokemon Treecko, and wants to go as far as to defeat his dad's rival Ash Ketchum, which is now a Battle Frontier Brain. In his way to his goal Gray will meet two companions; a girl named Crystal and a boy named Dan.


**This is my first fanfiction story I've ever written, please review any errors that you notice so that I can make my story better, and this can also help since I want to be writer. Thank you for reading it. (:**

* * *

"Gray wake up!" Said someone while knocking in the door "You are going to be late, and won't get any breakfast"

"Fine, I'll go in just a second" Gray responded

As soon as the blue haired boy opened his eyes, he saw the poster he had hung three days ago in which there was a Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Gray turned his red colored eyes to the clock and noticed it almost marked 8:30 a.m. in it. "Shoot I might be late" Gray whispered to himself. The boy immediately grabbed and put on his black jeans, a plain white long sleeve t-shirt, and a red t-shirt which had a Flame in the middle. As soon as Gray opened the door, he noticed a short girl who had short red hair, black eyes and has tan skin color.

"Huh, you dummy there's no more pancakes, and I just finished drinking the last drop of hot chocolate" explained the girl "And by the way if you don't hurry you are going to be late for the thing with professor Birch"

"Ah you are douche Samantha. And those are lies because there is thirty minutes to get there" Gray responded with his stomach growling.

"Are you stupid? There is only ten more minutes" Corrected Samantha.

Gray didn't think twice about leaving the house, he just grabbed his backpack, and left without saying good bye to his mom. When Gray was running the boy realized he had forgotten his shoes, but fortunally he remembered to always leave his extra shoes in his backpack. The tan boy ignored the fact he was running with only some socks and kept going toward the lab. By the time he got there looked at the watch in his hand saw he was only one minute late.

"Oh God! I'm a little bit late, but whatever" Gray explained to himself "I just hope nobody took that Pokémon I want so much". Gray heard the sound of the lab's door and also the conversation of two people. As the door opened he saw a boy with white hair, blue eyes, a white skin color, with spiked up hair, and was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, and blue jeans.

"Well, well look who is here; it's no one more than the king of the gays" The boy said pointing at Gray.

"Oh look, if it isn't Drake, or should I call you Mr. McFagget" Responded Gray to Drake's comment. "Well whatever, have you choose your Pokémon yet?"

"Of course I have!" Exclaimed Drake "I won't tell you who I chose though"

"No need to tell me, you are weak anyways, you'll see that no matter who you choose I'll beat you anyways." Gray explained to Drake. When finished saying his last word he just passed by Drake and come inside the lab like a boss. Once he entered his aura changed inside people who worked in different project just look at him once and never turned to see him again, well except for a girl who was next to the professor picking her Pokémon. The girl just grabbed a poke ball and left. "Professor I want Mudkip!" Gray Yelled.

"That won't be possible Gray, because Drake just came some minutes before you and took it. And the same goes for Torchic, because the girl just now took—"Professor Birch explained, but was interrupted

"Don't tell me they took Treecko too!" Gray cried to the professor. "But then again it can happen the same as with the battle frontier brain Ash Ketchum"

"I hate to take you off your horses, but well you can actually get Treecko right here" Professor Birch said pointing at the last Poke ball.

Gray decided to get Treecko and roll with it, but first he had to put his shoes on. After he was ready to leave, the boy remembered he had to say good-bye to his mom, and went running through the door, but as he was going outside the blue spiked up hair boy, bumped into a pretty girl who had black eyes, brown hair, with white color skin, and was wearing a blue skirt with a scarf.

"Ouch" Cried the girl. Just then he realized it was the girl who had just gotten the Torchic.

"I'm sorry I never thought someone was here" Gray explained as he rubbed his head.

"No worries, it was my fault after all, I shouldn't have been around here anyway—"The girl tried explained but was cut by Gray.

"Well forgetting that what do you say if you help train by being my first ba—" Gray said, but stopped realizing something "My Pokémon is gone" Gray cried out. He soon got up and started looking for his Poke ball, until he noticed something rolling away. The boy started going after it, but noticed it kept rolling faster and faster every time until it landed behind some bushes.

"Wait! Don't go in there" The boy heard a voice "Don't you know that wild Pokémon will attack you if you enter what they consider their territory" Gray then turned around and noticed the girl from before. "And the worst part to it is that you got no Pokémon to protect you"

Gray stopped to think about for a second to jump in the bushes, right when he landed Gray noticed three Poochyenas playing with his Poke Ball, and a fiery Mightyena watching over them, The boy noticed the Mightyena's ability was Intimidate, because he looked pretty scary. "Okay nice little cubby, can you please give that to me?" Gray said trying to sound more though than he knew he was.

"Pooch- Poochyena" A Poochyena growled guarding the sphered object. Gray then tried getting closer to the creature, but the Mightyena seem to noticed every muscle contraction he did, and how fast his heart was beating, that wasn't what bothered him the most, what did was that every little step he did, the closer the Mightyena got to the little Poochyena but in Gray's case that did not matter, because all he knew and wanted was to get his Pokémon back at any cost.

"Torchic use scratch against those Poochyenas" Gray heard a girl command "And try kicking that Poke ball over to this side". The chick Pokémon did as he was commanded and moved his legs scratching the Poochyenas, and making them run behind the Mightyena. The absolutely had a benefit from that and it was that they got Gray's Pokémon back, but they now had a bigger problem to deal with and it was nothing more than a furious Mightyena.

"Come on out and help me Treecko!" Commanded the boy throwing the poke ball, from which a green Pokémon with a tail came out.

"Tree- Treecko" Announced the Treecko his appearance, and said as a sign of being ready for battle.

"Use Razor leaf now Treecko" Gray commanded, but the Treecko seem confused on what to do since that was a move he did not know. "What about absorb, or pound?" That was when he called the right move, and the Treecko did as he was commanded, but the Mightyena dodged the attack and was going to use bite.

"Torchic why don't you use scratch again" The girl commanded to her Pokémon, which did as he was told. And in this attack the Mightyena had no way of dodging since it was already in attacking position. The Mightyena was sent off balance it landed in a wrong way making him get injure and started to run away.

"Good job Treecko, I'm sorry if he almost bit you it was my fault" Gray said disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll become a better trainer I promise." The brown haired girl said "Anyways what's your name?"

"My name is Gray" Gray answered "What may your name be?"

"I'm Crystal" Said the girl with a smile in her face, as she was talking there was the sound of a small explosion not so far, to which they started heading to so they could find more about it.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
